cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthbound 11: Adventure in Space
Is a Earthbound 3D action game. The plot is reveal with Paula Polestar having a ball at a place called The Prince & Princess Ball Dance, inviting Ness, Lucas, and Samantha. She is kidnapped by Porky Minch. Being in space, the 3 meet a kind princess alien-seedrain young girl named Rosetta. Wii Coscole. '''Note: '''This is the first time ever that Paula Polestar is a non-playable character. Plot Summary Paula Polestar is having a huge ball, and gives invations to Ness, Lucas, and Samantha. Ness and Lucas are wearing texedoes, Paula is wearing a princess gown with her hair in a ponytail, while Samantha's wearing her regular outfit (causes of her hatred of girly stuff). Ness' dances with Paula, while Lucas dances with Samantha. During a break of dancing, Paula goes upstairs to change her dress slippers. 5 minutes later, there's a scream upstairs. Ness, Lucas, and Samantha goes upstairs and sees Paula fainted on the ground. Ness goes closer to Paula and tries to shake her awake. It does, but only making Paula attack Ness with her frying pan, and using PK Love. Lucas and Samantha grab on to Paula's arms. Ness asks what's wrong with her. Lucas and Samantha, still holding on to Paula, are curious. Loverina Flirts appears out of nowhere, revealing she used PK Charm on Paula, making her under her control. The roof breaks apart, seeing Porky Minch on his P. M. A. Ship, and uses some kind of energy to lefted the ball up, into the sky out of Earth. Porky grabs Paula away from them using a machine arm. Ness, Lucas, and Samantha tried to save her, but the ball falls apart causing Ness, Lucas, and Samantha to flow around in space. Porky throws down Ness' backpack ,along with them. A long while later, Ness, Lucas, and Samantha awaking on a planet. Ness' backpack lands on him, seeing it fill with his and Lucas' main outfit. Ness and Lucas put on their usual outfit. They explore the planet and see a plant-like alien named Rosetta the Seedrian. She is reveal to be the young princess of the Seedrian Kingdom of planet Seedrian. Rosetta tells them the real problem. Her planet's dieing and because of the Pigmask Army firing missles and is planning to destroy space and time, and be crown King of Earth, ruling with Paula as his queen beside him. Ness, Lucas, and Samantha are very shocked by this and wonders if there's anything to do. Ness is determine to save space and time, including Paula Polestar. Ness asks Rosetta if there's anyway to stopped Porky and save Paula, and the galaxys. Rosetta says there is indeed one possibility to stop him: to Find Super Stars. It is sattle, and Ness, Lucas, Samantha, and Rosetta go and search for the Super Stars throughout space using Rosetta's spaceship. Characters Playable Characters: Ness- brave one Lucas- timid one Samantha- tomboy one Rosetta the Seedrian- fearful one Supporting Cast: Paula Polestar- damsel-in-distress one Porky Minch- main antonagist Hokey Pitch- secondary main antgonist Loverina Flirts- third main antgonist Pigmask Army